What If? NEW
by MickySzabo
Summary: When Bella was bitten by James, she was 'saved' by Edward getting the venom out. However, what if he hadn't been able to get there in time? How does Bella's change differ from the other Cullen's?
1. The Studio

**WHAT IF?**

Summary: When Bella was bitten by James, she was 'saved' by Edward getting the venom out. However, what if he hadn't been able to get there in time? How does Bella's change differ from the other Cullen's?

**Rated M for violence and swearing.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! (Wish I did though! :P)

CHAPTER 1: The Studio

As I drifted, I dreamed.

Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up-as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury. I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand.

And then I knew I was dead. Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted. "Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried out in horror.

Behind that longed-for sound was another noise-an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off... I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead. "Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged.

Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips. "Carlisle!" the angel called; agony in his perfect voice.

"Bella, Bella no, oh please, no, no!"

And the angel was sobbing tear-less, broken sobs.

The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe.

There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool.

"Bella!" the angel cried.

"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep." A calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken."

A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips.

I felt a sharp stab of pain in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that.

"Some ribs too, I think." The methodical voice continued.

But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was the overshadowing everything else.

Someone was burning me.

"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself.

"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella?" I love you."

"Edward." I tried again. My voice was a little clearer.

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts." I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know" -and then, away from me, anguished- "Can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please... hold your breath, Alice, it will help." Carlisle promised.

"Alice?" I groaned.

"She's here; she knew where to find you."

Alice... That reminds me of a conversation we had...

*Flashback*

"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"

"Would you tell me the truth, though?"

"Yes, I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest.

I deliberated for a moment, and decided she meant it.

"Tell me then... how do you become a vampire?"

My question caught her off guard. She was quiet. I rolled over to look at her, and her expression seemed ambivalent.

"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sensed that she didn't agree.

"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."

"I know."

I looked at her, waiting.

She sighed. "He'll be extremely angry."

"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you." And we were friends now, somehow- as she must have known we would get along.

She looked at me with her splendid, wise eyes...choosing.

"I'll tell you the mechanics of it." She said finally, "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."

I waited.

"As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal-much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey."

I was very still, remembering how pointedly Edward had demonstrated the same concept for me in the meadow.

She smiled a wide, ominous smile. "We have another fairly superfluous weapon. We're also venomous," she said, her teeth glistening. "The venom doesn't kill- it's merely incapacitating. It works slowly, spreading through the bloodstream, so that once bitten, our prey is in too much physical pain to escape us. Mostly superfluous, as I said. If we're that close, the prey doesn't escape. Of course, there are always exceptions. Carlisle, for example."

"So...if the venom is left to spread..." I murmured.

"It takes a few days for the transformation to be complete, depending on how much venom is in the bloodstream, how close the venom enters to the heart. As long as the heart keeps beating, the venom spreads, healing, changing the body as it moves through it. Eventually the heart stops, and the conversion is finished. But all that time, every minute of it, a victim would be wishing for death."

*End Flashback*

James had bitten me.. does this mean I'll turn into.. into a vampire..? Of course, Alice wouldn't lie to me. Would she? No, no, of course not! I decided not to let anyone know that I knew what was happening. I didn't want Edward getting angry at Alice for telling me how vampires were changed.

I screamed at the sudden fire that seemed to be flowing through the veins in my arm. I clenched my hand, hoping it would relieve the pain, but to no avail. I panted, trying to concentrate on anything but the pain

"Carlisle..." Edward whispered, brushing a strand of hair from my eyes as I writhed on the floor.

"He bit her..." Carlisle whispered in a disgusted voice.

"How can I stop the change?"

"You can't, Edward. The change has already started." Carlisle whispered, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"No! Please Carlisle; I don't want to damn her to this life!" He groaned, picking me up carefully and cradling me in his arms. "Please..."

"Edward? What's happening? Why does my hand hurt?" I asked between my screams and pants. I tried my best at putting confusion in my voice, hoping it was enough. It seemed to distract me from the pain somewhat, though not nearly as much as hoped.

"Oh, Bella... I'm so sorry. James bit you.. I can't do anything... You're changing, Bella. Into a vampire." He dropping his head at the end. I again screamed unwillingly in pain, as if the lava trailing through my veins was trying to prove a point.

I couldn't handle the pain anymore. It was too much.. I could feel darkness surround me as I passed out.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*

I woke surrounded by flames licking at my skin, whispering things to me that I couldn't understand. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. Was this the studio? I could see only blackness and the flames that surrounded me, my body growing hotter the longer I stood there. However, I couldn't move my feet to get away from the stifling heat.

A deep growl reverberated through the floor, and I looked up to see a bright, white light descending upon me. A shadow came down with it, surrounding me once more in darkness.

*-.-*-.-*

I woke up again, however this time my back stung. I hunched over, noticing the flames were gone. The only thing around was large mirror. I went up and lifted my top, turning around to see my back. I gasped at what I saw.

There was a large, full back tattoo of a phoenix and a dragon, curled together in battle. It was beautiful. I loved it immediately. But, I then again blacked out. What was wrong with me?

Hello? *peeks out from under rock* anyone there?

I know, I know. How dare I show my face after not updating in so long? Well, I've looked back on this, and... I don't like how it was. My writing wasn't as good back then, so I've decided to redo this, and then continue.

While I promise that I won't abandon this story again, I can't promise an update every week or so. I'll try writing as often as I can, but my life's busy at the moment. School's being a bitch, and I really need to focus. I hope you guys understand. :)

I think I'll simply add this chapter on, so you can see the difference between this and the first one.

Anywho, see you guys soon! Hopefully...


	2. The Chase

Chapter 2: What Am I?

I opened my new eyes for the first time as a vampire and was instantly amazed at how clear everything was. I could see specks of dust floating past my eyes, and I blew at them, watching them dance. I inhaled, tasting the air around me. I could smell wood, as well as the forest outside, with the trickling stream and the fauna inhabiting it. I could also smell someone. Edward. He seemed to smell of honey, lavender, and rain. It was a delightful smell that I loved almost instantly. I sat up and took a look at my arms. I was pale, as expected, and knew that if a knife was thrown at me, I wouldn't be hurt. I looked over and saw a large mirror. I walked up to it and gazed at myself, instantly noticing my red eyes. Hopefully it wouldn't take too long for them to change to lovely honey gold. I opened my mouth, and saw my sharp fangs. They looked very dangerous. My eyes landed on where my heart was. I lifted my hand to rest on the place over my heart, expecting nothing but silence. However, I suddenly felt a pulse. I gasped in surprise. What was this..? A heartbeat? How? I left my hand there longer, and soon felt another pulse. Why was this? I knew I should call for Edward, but decided to examine myself for a little while longer. I noticed that I was wearing jeans and a hoodie, a new pair that had obviously been put on when I was changing. I mentally noted to thank Alice. I wasn't wearing any shoes.  
That's when something suddenly clicked in my brain. My throat. Shouldn't I be blood crazed like a normal newborn? Shouldn't I be thinking about nothing but blood? Did this have something to do with the dreams from when I was changing? I turned and lifted my top, and saw some of the magnificent tattoo. Obviously they hadn't been dreams. I decided that I should find the family and ask them about this. Maybe they'd know.  
I walked out of the room.  
"Edward?" I called out. I heard him jog up the stairs. When he saw me he grinned.  
"Bella, love." He took me into his arms, but froze after a few seconds. "Is that... A... a heartbeat?" He seemed to be having trouble getting the words out. I simply nodded. He scowled, thinking. I sniffed the air, and also scowled.  
"Edward, where is everyone?" He managed to look sheepish, and scratched the back of his neck.  
"Um... I may have... kicked them out for a few days..?" He mumbled, not meeting my eye. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, before leaning up to kiss him. He sighed into my mouth before pulling me closer. I opened my mouth and licked his lips, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth in response, and our tongues danced. We pulled away after a few minutes, panting for air we didn't need.  
"Wow." I murmured, leaning my forehead on his. He smirked.  
"Would you like to go hunting, love?" He asked me, a playful sparkle in his eyes. I nodded, a grin stretching across my face. I took my hand in his and walked me out of the house. He turned to me. "Ready?" I nodded, taking off with him running by my side. I laughed, loving the feel of the wind in my hair. I felt a slight twinge in my back, near my shoulder blades, but I was having too much fun to do anything about it.  
Edward and I stopped when we sensed a herd of deer nearby. He placed his hands on my shoulders and leant forward to talk in my ear.  
"Take a deep breath. Can you smell them?" I nodded after doing as told. I could hear the hearts pumping the blood along their veins. I growled softly as Edward let go of my shoulders. I raced towards the herbivores, a feral snarl escaping my lips. I pounced on the nearest deer and tumbled to the ground with it, reaching forward to sink my teeth in its neck. As the warm blood soothed my throat, I looked out for another animal. All the deer had fled, but I could sense a mountain lion nearby. I dropped the deer and races towards the tree the cat was lounging in. I climbed up the tree and landed next to the big cat, hissing. It instantly stood up and snarled, crouching and waving its tail. I crouched in return, before jumping at it and tumbling to the ground with it. We both landed on our feet, snarling and hissing. It swiped a clawed paw at me, ripping open my shirt but not doing anything to hurt me. I smirked and pounced, hearing it wail as it continued ruining my shirt in an attempt to hinder me. I eventually snapped its neck and bit, letting the blood flow down my throat. I panted as I stood up, looking down at my torn shirt. I sighed, before looking up to see Edward watching me with a smirk. I walked up to him. He wrapped him arms around me and kissed me softly. He looked down at my torn shirt with a small smile.  
"You'll learn how to hunt without ruining your shirt soon enough." He chuckled, taking his shirt off to put on me. I shrugged what was left of my shirt off, turning around to let him put his shirt on me. I heard him gasp.  
"What?" I asked, looking around my shoulder to see my tattoo. Oh yea... that. "I can explain..." I sputtered, before feeling his hands caress it. He wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck. I tilted my head to the side on instinct. He started purring, nibbling on my neck affectionately. I purred in response, the feel of his hands caressing my back was amazing. His purrs soon starred turning into growls, and I turned around to look at him. His eyes were as black as the midnight sky, and he had his top lip curled back as he growled. I leant over my shoulder to kiss him, and he kissed back hungrily. As he did so, he walked around to my front, grabbing me and pulling me against him, the lifting me and pressing me against a tree. As he pulled away, he swallowed heavily as he panted, looking into my eyes.  
"The urge to bite you... it's so overwhelming..." he muttered, leaning in to kiss my neck. I tilted my head to the side on instinct.  
"Go ahead..." I whispered back, hearing him snarl as he held my hips tighter in response. He sank his fangs into my neck with a low groan of satisfaction, pulling my venom from my body greedily. I gasped and grabbed at his hair, my vision taking on a strange purple tinge. He finally pulled away, a trail of my venom dripping from his lips. I leant in to kiss him softly. He tilted his head to the side suddenly, as if listening to someone calling him.  
"Alice and Jasper are at the house, if you'd like to go meet them." He informed me, pulling away and setting my feet on the ground. I nodded with a large grin, and started skipping towards his house with my hand in his. As I skipped, the itch in my back increased, and I had to rein in the thought of itching it. I didn't really want to think about it, but it kept increasing until it was almost unbearable. I would have to ask Carlisle about it as soon as I could, because I honestly couldn't take this for much longer. As I walked into the house, Alice and Jasper were waiting hand in hand. Alice grinned and went to hug me. However, Jasper simply stiffened slightly. His eyes turned from golden brown to midnight black almost instantly, and he growled lowly. Alice turned to him with a frown mid-hug.  
"Jasper! What's gotten into you? Jasper..?" Jasper had shifted into a crouch, growling louder. Edward in return pushed me behind him and snarled, also shifting into a crouch. My back was even itchier than before, and I couldn't fathom why. Why was my back itching at a time like this? I didn't understand. Alice looked into my eyes and saw my confusion. You could see resolve strengthen in her eyes. "Bella, take Edward and run. I'll hold Jasper while you do. I'm so sorry about his behaviour." She whispered. She tapped Edward on the shoulder, and I assumed she was telling him the same thing. Edward stood up and took my hand. Alice nodded and leapt at Jasper, and Edward and I ran. We weaved through trees and jumped rocks and streams. However, we could both hear Jasper following us a little while back. Edward started to run faster, and I managed to keep up with him. My back suddenly flared with pain, and I fell to the ground with a high yelp of pain.  
"Bella!" Edward gasped, kneeling beside me. "What's wr-" he was cut off by a feral snarl slipping from Jasper's lips. Edward growled a warning ground, crouching over me, protecting me. My back flared in pain again and I gasped. I tried standing, but the pain was now becoming constant. I was panting, trying to think through the haze that seemed to be surrounding my head. I could hear snarls on my right, but the forest was otherwise silent. I heard Edward yelp in pain, and something snapped inside of me. Everything instantly became crystal clear, and life seemed to be going slower than normal. Jasper had now turned towards me, and I could see Alice kneeling over Edward 10 metres to my left. I snarled and knelt into a crouch. No one hurt my mate. No one. I leapt, letting out a feral snarl. Wings exploded from my back as claws emerged from my fingertips. My teeth grew even sharper, and my skin stretched and turned black, growing muscles bulging. I felt my arms and legs grow longer, along with my neck. By the time I had finished my leap, I was a large dragon, my wings outstretched and my jaws open wide. Nothing could stop me. I landed on top of Jasper, who was snapping his jaws and struggling to reach my neck. I snarled and shoved his head down to the ground with my large clawed paw.  
"Bella!" I heard Alice shout. I snapped out of it. I couldn't hurt Jasper. Alice would never forgive me if I did. I could think of only one thing that I could do. I leaned down, showing my neck. This time my name was called out by Edward. I soon felt Jasper's fangs sink into my neck. I held still, feeling him drink from me. My vision took on a red haze, and I felt slightly dizzy. Jasper soon pulled away, his eyes now back to golden brown. I collapsed on his chest, morphing back to my original 'form' in the process. I didn't seem to have any control over morphing at the moment. I'd have to fix that. My last thoughts before I blacked out were 'Is Edward safe?'

Hello again everyone! Jasper is a bit weird in this chapter, but don't worry he's all good now. Hopefully. Hope you all liked this chapter. Please review and tell me how I did. Also, if you have any tips or suggestions, feel free to either PM me them or add them to your review/review them.  
Thanks


End file.
